One Day With You
by HiNatsu
Summary: Chintaro Hanasaka adalah gadis pertama yang Akashi sukai. Setelah mengajaknya bertemu di luar dengan dalih yang—tentu saja—tidak dapat dibantah, Chintaro bersikeras bahwa ini bukan kencan. Namun, satu ciuman di udara dingin Desember mungkin bisa mengubah pandangan Chintaro… First! Fic in KnB fandom/T/Happy reading


**One Day With You  
**Author : HiNatsu  
Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x OC

Genre : Romance  
Rated : T  
Disclaimer : The characters are Tadatoshi Fujimaki's, I just own the plot.

.

.

Awal bulan Desember terlihat begitu putih. Aku keluar dari rumah dengan baju hangat tipis milikku. Udara dingin yang mencoba menusuk organ tubuhku tidak berefek apa-apa padaku. Seperti perisai, kulitku menghalau setiap kali embusan angin menerpa diriku.

Salju putih mulai turun, berpadu dengan udara yang membeku tepat di atas kepalaku. Aku menyandarkan diri ke tembok kedai makanan kecil di sampingku. Sampai kapan orang itu akan membuatku menunggu?

Satu, dua, tiga, sepuluh, tiga puluh menit aku berdiri di sini, namun pria itu tidak kunjung menampakkan dirinya. Ini mulai berubah menyebalkan. Aku bukan tipe gadis yang sabar menunggu orang lain, terlebih saat udara sedang mencapai titik terendahnya hari ini.

"Chin."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Orang itu berdiri sekitar dua meter di depanku, memandangku tajam dengan iris dwiwarnanya. Surai merahnya yang ditiup angin musim dingin melambai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Tubuhnya diselimuti mantel tebal warna hitam, namun aku masih mengenali jaket tim basket kebanggaannya.

"_Senpai_," gumamku pelan. Dia berjalan santai ke arahku dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya. "Lama sekali," lanjutku.

Seniorku—Akashi Seijuurou—tertawa kecil di hadapanku, tatapan elangnya mengintimidasi iris cokelatku. "Aku bukan orang yang tepat waktu, Chin. Maaf-maaf saja," balasnya enteng, lalu berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku menyimpan segala prasangka burukku dalam otak rapat-rapat. Akan berbahaya jika aku mempunyai masalah dengan kapten basket Rakuzan _High School_. Sebenarnya ajakan untuk bertemu di suatu siang bulan Desember seperti ini bukan tipe janji yang biasa aku tepati. Hanya karena kupikir menyetujuinya berarti mempersingkat urusanku dengannya, aku menerimanya.

"Apa ada perlu denganku, _Senpai_?" tanyaku, meskipun aku ragu desibel suara yang kukeluarkan memungkinkan dia untuk mendengarkanku.

"Banyak," jawabnya singkat. "Dan aku ingin kau tidak bertanya lagi."

Aku menghembuskan nafas keras-keras, membentuk uap putih di sekitar hidungku. Langkahku makin cepat, menyusul punggungnya yang makin menjauh. Laki-laki ini termasuk pendek untuk kalangan pemain basket, namun tetap saja dia lebih tinggi dariku. Untuk rata-rata wanita Jepang, aku hanya 150 cm. Entah sindrom apa yang menghinggapi tubuhku hingga aku menjadi semini ini.

"Kau _free_, kan?" dia mendadak berbicara.

Aku hendak menjawabnya, namun ternyata suaraku serak. Jadi aku membersihkan tenggorokanku dan berkata padanya, "Kalau aku tidak _free_ kurasa aku tidak akan di sini, _Senpai_." _Gotcha_. Aku menjawab dengan sarkatis.

Di luar dugaan, dia tidak marah. Ekspresinya tampak datar seperti biasanya. Dia bahkan berhenti dan berbalik menatapku. "Aku lupa," katanya dingin. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan langkah tenang. Aku hanya melirik tangannya yang bergerak perlahan di balik saku mantelnya.

Crash! Dalam sepersekian detik, aku bisa merasakan dinginnya besi menyentuh pipiku dalam sekejap. Aku meraba pipiku, dan bernafas lega karena tidak menemukan bercak darah di sana. Aku menatap was-was gunting merah yang menari di antara jari-jari Akashi. Memang salahku meragukan kecepatannya.

"_Manner_, Chin," ucapnya singkat, memasukkan gunting kecil itu ke saku mantelnya lagi. Astaga, dia berjalan ke mana-mana dengan gunting itu?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku singkat. "Aku hanya bosan. Maafkan aku."

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya yang bidang, lalu kembali berjalan mendahuluiku. Terpaksa aku mengikutinya lagi, kali ini dengan omelan-omelan yang tak henti keluar dari bibirku. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana anggota tim basket Rakuzan betah mempunyai kapten seperti dia. Dari pandangannya, bahkan kau tahu dia tak punya sisi baik. Tidak punya sama sekali.

"Chintaro Hanasaka."

Dug! Aku membentur punggungnya tepat saat dia selesai menyebut nama lengkapku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, fokus memandang tangannya, kalau-kalau gunting itu muncul lagi di depan hidungku, atau itu hanya alasan karena sebenarnya aku tidak berani melihat wajahnya.

"Berhenti mengomel dan perhatikan jalan."

"Hah?" aku melihat iris merah-kuning Akashi, namun dia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikir pemilik mata absolut ini.

"_Senpai_, kita mau ke mana? Aku lelah," protesku, sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan kuhadapi. Dia hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar aku tetap diam.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Akashi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kawasan perbelanjaan pusat kota Tokyo. Dan aku masih bertanya-tanya, apa poin utama Akashi membawaku ke sini?

"Aku ingin kau masuk denganku dan berjalan di sampingku. Jangan membantah," perintahnya. Aku hanya menurut, takut sifat sadisnya mungkin akan menghabisiku saat ini. Dia menyeretku masuk, dan memaksaku duduk di salah satu bangku kawasan _food court_.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"A-apa—"

"Ssshh—jangan gagap!" katanya tajam. Aku menelan ludahku, berpura-pura melihat-lihat aneka kedai di depan mataku.

"Lama sekali," gumamnya. Aku menyipitkan mataku, pandanganku terhalang poniku yang terlalu panjang. Mungkin lain kali aku harus menjepitnya dulu sebelum keluar rumah.

Aku hanya sempat berkedip sekali saat lagi-lagi kurasakan sebuah besi dingin menyentuh jidatku dan bergerak cepat, namun lembut. Saat membuka mata, aku melihat rambut cokelat yang kukenali sebagai milikku berada di tangan Akashi, dan pandanganku terbebas dari poni yang mengganggu.

"Rambut—" ucapku pelan, menatap takjub padanya. Dia hanya melihatku intens, memintaku untuk cepat membuat pilihan.

Maka, aku menelan ludahku dan menunjuk salah satu kedai sushi di depanku. Aku hendak berdiri untuk memesan makanan di sana, namun Akashi menahan pergelangan tanganku dan membiarkanku sendirian sementara dia pergi ke kedai tersebut. Aku terhenyak. Ini seperti kisah dalam _shoujo manga_ atau novel-novel picisan yang seringkali tidak kupercaya.

'Ini tidak mungkin kencan!' jeritku dalam hati.

"Kalau tidak kencan lalu apa?"

Aku bangun dari lamunanku, dan tepat di depanku ada wajah Satsuki Momoi. Aku terkesiap, tidak tahu darimana asalnya manajer klub basket Teiko _Academy _itu muncul di depanku, dan mengenaliku. Dan detik itu pula aku sadar bahwa aku yang idiot telah menyuarakan pikiranku secara tidak sadar.

"Sa-Satsuki Momoi-_san_?" tanyaku tak percaya. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu duduk di depanku. "Ke-kenapa bisa ada di—ehm—kenapa Momoi-_san_ mengenaliku?"

"Aaahh~~ itu.." katanya sambil merapatkan mantel _pink_ tuanya yang mencolok. "Kurasa Aka-_kun_ sudah banyak mengoceh tentangmu.. Ya, begitulah," jawabnya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku tak mengerti. "Aka-_kun_? Akashi-_senpai_? Aku?"

Momoi mengangguk sebagai tanggapan dari semua pertanyaanku. Dia menopang kepalanya dengan dagu, membenarkan syal merah marun yang melilit lehernya. "Ah, sangat jarang Aka-_kun_ berbicara tentang hal lain selain basket. Terkadang dia membosankan," keluh Momoi sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Aku hanya tertawa dengan terpaksa untuk membalasnya.

Kami berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sesungguhnya hanya aku yang diam, karena Momoi terus-terusan melihat jam tangannya dan sesekali bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Aku memainkan jariku di bawah meja, berdoa agar waktu cepat berlalu…

"Ah!" pekiknya kecil. Aku reflek melompat berdiri untuk membantunya. Namun, dia mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "_Daijobu_, Chintaro-_chan._ Kurasa orang yang kutunggu sudah sampai. Aku harus pergi, dan semoga kau menikmati kencanmu hari ini.." ucapnya, lalu meninggalkanku sendirian, berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

Aku kembali duduk, menyandarkan punggungku di kursi, lalu mengaduk saku celana _jeans_-ku untuk menemukan ponselku. Dan aku spontan mengumpat pelan saat menyadari ponselku tertinggal di rumah.

Dalam sekian detik kemudian, aku merasakan adanya sentuhan kain yang menyentuh bahuku, diikuti aroma parfum maskulin khas pria yang menyeruak. Aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Akashi membawa nampan tanpa mantel hitamnya.

Aku baru saja akan melepas mantel itu dari bahuku saat dia berbisik, "Pakai saja," dalam desibel yang sangat kecil. Tidak berani melawannya, aku membiarkan mantel itu bertengger di pundakku selama aku memakan satu porsi _sashimi roll_ dan segelas _ocha_.

"_Senpai_," panggilku saat aku menyelesaikan makananku, dan mulai menyesap _ocha_ dinginnya. Namun yang kupanggil hanya cuek dan melanjutkan makannya tanpa memberiku perhatian sama sekali.

"Ssttt, _Senpai_! Seijuurou-_senpai_!" panggilku lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras, berhasil membuat dia melihat ke arahku dengan tidak minat sama sekali. Aku berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokanku, dan mulai berbicara dengan volume yang lebih kecil. "Boleh aku pulang sekarang?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, lalu melahap satu buah _dragon roll_ miliknya. Aku memutar mataku cepat, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kesal di hadapan pemilik _absolute eyes_ ini.

"Bicaralah sesudah makan," gumamnya singkat. Dia mengangkat gelasnya dan meminum _ocha_ miliknya dengan pelan. Aku bertaruh bahwa Akashi adalah orang yang mencintai tradisi Jepang. Atau sejenis itu.

Aku menendang kakiku sendiri, lalu sibuk mengamati permainan kaki konyol yang aku ciptakan beberapa detik yang lalu. Aku tidak melihat Akashi sama sekali untuk satu atau dua menit, jadi aku tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah menuntaskan makan siangnya dan tengah mengelap daerah sekitar bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Ah, _Senpai_ sudah selesai!" seruku girang. Aku tak peduli jika teriakanku bisa membuat puluhan pasang mata di area ini mengarahkan pandangannya pada diriku.

Akashi terdiam, namun kemudian salah satu sisi bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk seringaian. "Kau senang sekali."

Aku menutup mulutku, lalu mengayunkan tanganku ke depan wajahku, meminta maaf atas keributan kecil yang aku sebabkan. Setelah para pengunjung fokus ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing, aku menatap Akashi dengan serius. Sikap yang cukup kurang ajar untuk seorang junior kepada seniornya.

Akashi melihatku dengan tanda tanya besar terpatri di atas kepalanya. "Aku ingin pulang," ucapku pelan. "Hari ini dingin sekali, dan kurasa aku harus istirahat untuk perlombaan besok," lanjutku.

"Oh, kau disiapkan sekolah untuk lomba sketsa lukis, ya?" tanya Akashi. Aku mengangguk tak sabar.

"_Senpai_," ucapku, berdiri dari kursiku dan sedikit memukul meja dengan tangan kiriku. "Aku benar-benar ingin pulang," kataku, lalu melepaskan mantel hitamnya dan meletakkan mantel itu di atas meja.

Aku hendak berbalik saat Akashi tiba-tiba menarik bahuku, dan meletakkan bibirnya di atas bibirku. Aku meronta, namun dia meremas bahuku keras, hingga air mataku keluar karena menahan sakit. Dia tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berdiri dalam posisi itu, saling menempelkan bibir, sampai akhirnya aku sadar kalau kami_berciuman_.

Tanganku mendorong dada Akashi, mengusap bibirku dengan tangan. Dia hanya menunduk, lalu lidahnya membasahi permukaan bibirnya. Dan menyeringai, "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan untuk hal seperti ini _lagi,_ Chin," katanya dingin.

Aku merasakan getaran aneh di seluruh tubuhku setelah _first kiss_-ku diambil Akashi, aku bahkan tidak berniat untuk marah padanya. Seperti ada puluhan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutku. Aku berpikir bahwa mungkin saja aku senang—tidak!

Dia hanya menatapku datar, dan aku mendengar jantungku yang berdetak kencang. Lebih dari biasanya. Aku merasa sesak dan aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku terkena suatu penyakit baru yang aneh. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap kedua kakiku yang terbungkus sepatu kets warna biru. Tapi sesaat kemudian ada sebuah kalimat yang melintas masuk ke otakku. 'Aku jatuh cinta?'

Aku hendak memanggilnya, atau mungkin memukulnya seperti yang gadis biasa lakukan. Namun dia telah menghilang, meninggalkan selembar kertas bertuliskan tinta berwarna merah, sewarna rambutnya.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan menyukai ini. Jadi kurasa ini yang bisa kuberikan sebelum kita berpisah. Namun, jika kau ingin melakukannya lagi, kurasa kau sudah hafal jadwal latihan Rakuzan, kan?"

Mulutku membentuk senyuman saat aku membaca tulisan tangannya. Tidak terlalu bagus, namun cukup mudah untuk dibaca. Sama seperti dia. Dia tidak terlalu baik, namun memiliki sisi yang manis, yang dilakukannya lima menit sebelum aku membaca tulisan ini.

Nah, bagaimana jika aku pulang sekarang? Aku ingin menarik kata-kataku bahwa aku tidak menyukainya. Cukup aneh perasaanku bisa berubah dengan sangat cepat, bahkan aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Namun tidak ada yang mustahil untuknya, seperti katanya, dia selalu benar karena dia selalu menang. Aku bahkan ingin menghabiskan satu hariku dengannya lagi, dengan satu ciuman manis untuk mengakhiri pertemuan kami.

**OWARI**

**OMAKE**

Seorang pria bersurai merah menyala tersenyum puas saat melihat gadis yang baru saja keluar dari arena _food court_ sambil tersenyum. Tak sia-sia ia repot-repot menulis catatan itu selagi dalam perjalanan kemari tadi.

"Chintaro, kau akan menjadi milikku. Lihat saja," ucapnya pelan, kembali menyeringai. Dia mengabaikan seluruh pandangan pengunjung yang tertuju padanya—sebagian karena warna rambutnya yang mencolok, sebagian karena ketampanannya—memasang tudung mantelnya, dan berjalan pulang.

"Chin, _thanks for the first kiss_," gumamnya lagi, menjilat bibirnya dan merasakan _cherry_ yang masih tertinggal. Dia mengecap lidahnya beberapa kali dan tertawa kecil.

"_And thank you for the first cherry you gave for me_."

**OWARI -_-**

A/N :

Huaa_! Konnichiwa, minna-san_! Perkenalkan, saya HiNatsu, lebih singkat dipanggil Hi saja. Saya merupakan _author_ di _fandom_ Naruto, dan baru kali ini mengunggah fanfiksi di _fandom_ Kuroko no Basuke. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_  
Saya mengerti fanfiksi ini jauh dari kata sempurna, terlebih saya juga tidak terlalu paham sifat Akashi Seijuurou, jadi mohon maafkan saya jika Akashi terlihat sedikit banyak OOC. Sejujurnya, fanfiksi ini lahir dari permintaan salah satu teman saya yang sangat ingin menjadi istri seorang _fangirl _dari Akashi.  
Saya masih membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran untuk fanfiksi ini, saya menerima segala bentuk _flame _yang membangun untuk mengasah cerita saya berikutnya.  
_Arigatouu!_

A/N ke 2 :

Mabok lu Hi ==" w cuma ingin menyampaikan perasaan suci ini kepada sei-kun :'3 /digetok hi/

Ano.. minna-san semoga menikmati fanfiksi ini ya sebenernya saya disini cuma bantu dia publish gegara dia kena internet positif :v /ngakak/ jan lupa review buat hi yaaaa jaaaaa~ hidup AkaChin w/

Btw, maaf ya gaada re-editing lagi, saya gabisa soalnya /plaakkk/ saya bukan author si :'v udah ah, kasian ficnya hi kurusuhin :'v see you next fic~


End file.
